Kiss Me
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. DannyDash Danny's making some changes, as Sam and Tucker pull away, Dash takes notice.
1. Default Chapter

**Kiss Me**

**Title: **Kiss me

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Danny Phantom

**Genre: **Romacne/ Drama/ Angst

**Ratting: **T

**Warning: **Slash, m/m

**Main Paring: **Dash/ Danny

**Other Parings: **… more to come

**Summary: **Danny's making some changes, as Sam and Tucker pull away, Dash takes notice.

**Chapter: **Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Kiss me**

**A/N:** _Has not been betaed, had however been spell checked however it doesn't pick up a lot of my errors, you have been warned, please read and review._

**- Chapter 01 -**

**Beep… Beep… Beep**

Danny groaned as his alarm clock went of loudly in his left ear, blinking he looked at the clock that read a blurry six thirty five am. Groaning again he turned it off throwing his covers off his covers. He shivered as the cool air hit his lightly muscled naked abdomen, curling his long arms around himself he made his way to the bathroom. It was free only because Jazz had left for college, leaving him alone seeing as his parents were never home anymore.

Immediately upon entering the bathroom he took a leak, before turning on the shower turning the water up as high as it would go. He sighed as he looked in the mirror examining his body, he had only gotten an inch of two taller, his blue eyes dark and sad, his raven black hair falling into them, as blue highlights accented them. His body was slim and slightly tanned zero present body fat. Striping off his silky gray pajama pants he got in his shower and began scrubbing himself, the water was freezing. 'Damnit they must have forgotten to pay the bill again.' He thought as he washed his hair, his parents had been doing that a lot lately.

Fifteen minutes latter he got out of the shower shivering from the cold as he wrapped a fluffy cream colored towel around himself. Walking back into his room he didn't bother to even try the switch knowing there would be no light, he walked over to his closet and began fishing through it, looking at his new clothes. A week ago he had let Spike give him a make over, it had been over spring brake, no one had seen the new him yet. Finally after a good ten minutes of contemplation he decided on a pair of baggy black jeans, a hole here or there. A tee shirt with a stick man on it grabbing his nuts and flicking people off, not caring that he would almost definitely get in trouble for it. All most mechanically he cleaned his newly pierced ears before putting on his black leather color with a bell, and his bracelets and rings. Brushing his hair, not that it made much of a difference, he grabbed his book bag and a black hoddie, before he headed down stairs.

Once down stairs he went into he living room and pulled on his black book bag, making sure he had everything he headed out grabbing his wallet and keys from a table by the door as he exited. In the drive way was an old black truck , his truck, he smiled at it running his hand a long its hood as he walked over to the drivers side, starting the car he pulled out of the drive way.

About fifteen minutes latter he pulled into a Denny's drive way, he pulled into an empty parking space next to a black Japanese motorcycle. Walking in he ignored the hostess who tried to seat him heading to the back of the building he found Spike seated at there usual table. They had started talking around a year ago and had become fast friends the older teen understanding Danny, they had been eating at Denny's every Monday through Friday since.

"Mourning D." Spike said as the younger teen sat down, unlike the elder Fenton, he rather liked Danny.

"Mourning." Danny said taking a sip of Spike's coffee and making a face at how sweet the elder teen tock his coffee. "That's disgusting." He exclaimed putting it back down.

"You know that's how I like it so id you don't like it stop drinking min." He stated with a small shake of his head. "Long night ghost hunting?" Spike asked he had found out about three months ago, he had been a little surprised, but he had gotten over it and excepted the younger teen anyways.

"Yeah." Danny answered as a waitress came over, told them what they wanted, she smiled as they nodded 'yes' that, that was what they wanted, seeing as they always ordered the same thing. They talked until the food arrived, then silence ruled until they were finished. Spike paid the bill as they made there way outside.

"Have a good day at school." The older boy said giving Danny a small hug, before getting on his motorcycle.

"You to." The raven haired teen said before getting in his truck and heading for school.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Danny walked into the school and people stared, he didn't bother looking for Sam or Tucker they hadn't talked to him or returned his phone calls all spring break, so why should he go out of his way to find them, as he headed for his locker. Dash was there looking the same as he always did leaning up against Danny's locker in all his glory. "Move" Danny said solemnly as he stood in front of the blonde jock.

"Fenton?" He asked shocked as he stared open mouthed at the shorter teen.

"Uh, yeah, now about moving." Danny said making hand motions.

"What the hell did you do?" Dash asked his gaze running up and down the raven haired teen's body.

"Um, Spike, he gave me a make over." Danny stuttered out blushing under the others intense gaze, Dash was about to continue questioning when Sam and Tucker showed up and stopped in there tracks staring as they saw the raven haired teens new look.

"D, Danny!" Sam stuttered out in shock. "What happened to you?" She asked eyeing him much the same way Dash had and now Tucker was.

"Nothing happened to me I just got a makeover." Danny stated sighing exasperatedly.

"When?' Tucker asked, slightly coming out of his stopper.

"Last week." He said shrugging slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked angrily.

"I tried but neither of you returned my calls!" Danny stated becoming angry himself. Just then the bell rang indicating that it was time for class to begin, Sam glared at Danny one last time before pulling Tucker with her to class, sighing he turned back to his locker only to find Dash still leaning against it. "Shouldn't you be headed to class, to?" Danny asked as he looked up into the other sky blue orbs.

"What's wrong?" Dash asked he didn't care he was just curious, or at least that's what he told himself

"Wha, um … nothing." The raven haired teen lied looking at the floor in an attempt to hide it. Dash glared he didn't like being lied to grabbing the younger teen by the arm he dragged him down the hall to a near by broom closet. After shutting the door he shoved the younger teen back against the wall, his face barely inches away from the others.

"What's wrong with you?" Dash asked his hot breath ghosting over the halfas lips, Danny's eyes were wide as he stared at the older teen his mouth hanging open slightly. Danny's mouth shut with an addible snap, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Why, its not like you care!" He yelled trying in vain to get away from the larger teen.

"Danny…" Dash said softly as he examined the younger teen his eyes clouded with pain and exhaust that was rarely shown. He couldn't help the feelings of wanting to help the younger teen, saddened as he remembered years before not once had the raven haired teen looked so sad.

"Wha, what did you call me?" Danny asked seizing his attempts to escape, wide vulnerable ocean blue eyes staring up at him in surprise.

"Uh… Danny." Dash said after thinking back and realizing what he had said. He was surprised when a small smile graced the younger teens pale cherry lips, his eyes brightening to a slight degree. "What?" The jock asked not licking the way his stomach fluttered.

"Oh… nothing you just haven't called me by my first name since I was nine." Danny said a slight blush gracing his high cheek bones as he looked up at the blonde through his dark lashes. Dash was fascinated by the red tint on the younger teen's cheeks, as one hand released the younger to go up and brush against soft blood rushed flesh. Danny eyes fluttered to the feel of a callused hand running just under his left eye.

Danny's eyes flew open as he felt the gentle pressure of lips against his, before falling closed again as a warm tongue slipped over his bottom lip. Dash nipped lightly at the halfas bottom lip receiving a gasp and shiver in return before he slid his tongue in, roaming the entirety of the smaller males mouth, the taste of strawberry pie with homemade whipped cram taking over his senses. Danny let out a little moan as the other ravaged his mouth unstopped.

Dash's eyes flew opened as he heard the moan eyes wide in shock as he realized just who he was kissing. Danny whimpered in protest as the powerful dominating tongue was withdrawn from his mouth. The blonde jock was almost tempted to go back to his ministration when he heard the slight whimper from kiss swollen lips. Dash shoved the younger teen away from himself as his he had been burned, before leaving the broom closet. Danny was bewildered to fin himself alone in the broom closet, his eyes lightly tearing at the way he had been shoved away.

Picking himself up of off the floor he dusted of any traces that he had been there. Opening the door he squinted as the bright lights shined in on him, waiting for his eyes to adjust before walking out. He contemplated his options of going to class and being yelled at by the teacher or going over to Spike's apartment until he got home. Deciding on the latter he walked out of the building not caring that the school would call his parents they wouldn't be home to find out anyway.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Spike only lived between fifteen and twenty minutes away from the school, parking a crossed the streets in an abandoned lot like always he dogged traffic to get to the small building. It was an old two story building with stairs on the out side leading up to the top apartment, which happened to be Spike's. His keys jingled slightly as he walked up the stairs, pulling them out he opened the door, he had been staying there quite often, Spike not wanting to get up when ever the younger man came knocking had just given him a key.

It was a rather large spacious two room apartment, everything was black, if you shut the door and had not lights on it was pitch black, there were no windows. Closing the door behind him he plunged the room into darkness, having walked around the apartment in the dark many times before he knew his way around. Throwing his sweat shirt and backpack onto the couch, making his way to the bedroom he shut that door as well, striping off his shirt he sat on the edge of the bed and tock off his boots and socks. Crawling up onto the bed, he curled up under the silky sheets his head heavy as he wrested it against the down pillow he felt both physically and mentally exhausted, in just a short time he was in the arms of sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you like please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss Me**

**Title: **Kiss Me

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck at yahoo dot com

**Category: **Danny Phantom

**Genre: **Romance / Dram / Angst

**Ratting: **R/ M

**Warning:** slash, m/m, OoC-ness

**Paring:** Dash/ Danny

**Other Paring: **… More to come

**Summary: **Danny's making some changes, as Sam and Tucker pull away as Dash takes notice.

**Chapter: ** Chapter Two

**Archive:** Please be my guest, just let me know, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Kiss Me**

**A/N:** My first language is English, I just can't do grammar or spell worth crap so you'll have to deal with me until I get a beta because at the moment I don't have one. Oh and I use spell check it just doesn't catch them.

**- Chapter 02 -**

Danny woke hours latter to the feel of someone slipping into the bed beside him. He snuggled back into the chest of the other as arms came around his waist. "Why didn't you stay at school?" Spike asked rubbing his cheek against the soft raven locks.

"I don't know." Danny said clearly lying.

"Yes you do." The older man said softly resting his chin on the boney unclothed shoulder.

"Sam and Tucker mainly Sam was pissed apparently I cant change the way I look without permission.." Danny said trailing off not really wanting to talk about the incident with Dash.

"And?" Spike said wanting to know what ells had happened and knowing with a little push that the halfa would tell him.

"Well… uh, Dash kissed me." Danny said a hot blush covering his face cheeks though going unnoticed in the dark room.

"He what?!" Spike asked in surprise. "Well tell me everything I want to know exactly what happened." Spike said once he had gotten over the shock Danny proceeded to tell the older teen everything that had transpired up until falling asleep in the apartment, tears once again falling from soft blue eyes.

"Aww D don't cry." The college student said holding the younger tightly in a comforting embrace. "I think he really dose care, probably always had more then he thinks he should and that's why he's been such a dumb ass all these years." Spike said softly being truthful in his opinion.

"What are you taking psychology again or something?" Danny asked snickering a little.

"Go back to sleep you brat." The older teen said smiling brightly. "Tomorrow will be a better day." He said kissing the top of the raven locks before falling to sleep, Danny soon fallowing hoping his friend was right.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Danny you have to get up." Spike growled out in aggravation as he tried to remove the younger man from his bed without success. "Danny!"

"I don't wana if I get up you'll make me go to class and then ill be attacked by Sam and Tucker and then shoved in a locker by Dash." The halfa said pouting.

"You can get out of the locker with out a problem and there is always the chance it'll be a broom closet instead." Spike said only causing his friends pout to deepen. "Come on ill buy you a cookie." He said smiling as he finally got the younger man out of bed.

"It better be a big damn cookie!" Danny said as he was shoved into the bathroom by the older man who ignored the comment about the cookie.

After dragging Danny from the bathroom Spike drove them to Danny's in the halfa's truck. "Why didn't you bring your bike with you we wont be able to go back to your place and then to school on time." Danny questioned over his coffee.

"Not going back to the apartment, I'm taking you to school and then going to the college this way you stay all day." Spike said smirking.

"That wont keep me there its not as if I haven't got other ways to move about." Danny said glowerinbg at the other.

"Yeah but your more likely to stay at school this way." Spike said smiling as Danny cursed under his breath.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Ill pick you up at three thirty." Spike said to a glaring Danny before driving off. The halfa watched the older man drive away in his truck promising to exact his revenge one way or another.

Danny headed for his locker but seeing Dash once again leaning against it quickly turned and headed for class being sure to avoid Sam and Tucker as well. Walking into the class he was the first one three no even the teacher had arrived yet. Walking over to a seat by the window Danny sat sown looking longingly at the couples hurrying to get to their classes before there classes began and they were late.

Danny was startled as the bell actually rang, looking around the room he saw that most of the students had taken their seats and that those who had not were hurrying to do so. By the time everyone had taken there seats the teacher walked in.

"All right students take out your books and turn to page three hundred and sixty-four." The teacher said writing it down on the black board. Looking through his book bag Danny realized he didn't have the book on him, it was still in his locker. "Mr. Fenton where is your book?" The teacher asked glaring at him harshly.

"In my locker." Danny answered sheepishly a blush covering his cheeks.

"You can share with Dash, there is an open seat by him!" The teacher said pointing to the table the blonde jock was seated at causing Danny to grown inwardly. Slowly getting up the raven haired teen walked over to the blonde and hesitantly sat down next to the glaring jock. "Good now that Mr. Fenton is seated we can get back to class." The teacher said once again glaring.

Danny shrunk down in his seat trying to ignore the blonde next to him. "Fenton where did you go yester day?" Dash asked in a whisper still glaring.

"I left not that it is any of your concern." Danny said glaring at the older teen.

"I was looking for you!" Dash said angrily.

"Woppdedo." Danny said just as angry, the blonde smacked him on the back of the head in irritation when the teacher wasn't looking causing him to yelp.

"Mr. Fenton if you are unable to be quiet and pay attention you will be asked to leave." The teacher said once again sending him and angry and frustrated glare.

"Sorry sir." Danny said glaring at Dash once the teacher had turned back to the bored. The blonde jock simply ignored him pretending to be interested in what the teacher was writing on the black bored. Danny shook his head and turned away form Dash trying to block out what had happened the day before with him.. When the class finally ended Danny quickly grabbed his bad and left, he was almost to his next class when he was pulled into the janitor's closet.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

TBC… 

**A/N: **_Hope you like please read and review!_


End file.
